Dark Angel
by CrawBrad
Summary: Finished When Weiss' purest falls for a dark angel, what will happen to the teams? Fic is for Hope because she wanted ON
1. Part One

Dark Angel  
By: Craw/Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Even that isn't really worth much.  
  
Author's notes: This is for Hope. She asked for Omi/Nagi, so she will get Omi/Nagi.. eventually...  
/..../ ~ thoughts  
  
Part One  
  
It was raining outside. The sound of thunder could be heard over the never ending drollness that was the teachers lecture. She was saying things that had been said hundreds of times before. Over and over, she repeated herself.   
  
/Will this never end?/ A blue eyed blond asked himself. His eyes shifted from the broad to the window at his side. The rain made little intricate designs on the window. Suddenly something caught his eye. Three of the biggest bullies in his year were surrounding a small boy that he had never seen around the school. Having been on the receiving end of there fist once or twice he felt bad for there new victim.   
  
This boy was kinda cute though. He had black hair and a small frame. Omi couldn't see his face at this distance, but when he saw one of the bigger boys pull out a bat, he was out of his seat before he had time to think. He was down the hall with out taking time to grab his things, but was silently thankful when the bell rage seconds after he had left. There were not too many people in his way and with any luck the teacher wouldn't get too upset.  
  
As he flew down the hall and tore down the stairs he was reminded of the last time he had seen someone with a build like that. /Was it just me,/ he thought as he ripped through the doors into one of the many courtyards. /or was Prodigy holding back the last time we fought? No, I'm kidding myself. Why would he hold back.? It's not like he has a crush on me, or... No, stop it Omi. It's useless to try and project your feelings on the boy. Why would he have a thing for me anyway?/ At this point all thoughts were cut off as he rounded a corner to see the young man held up between two of the large brutes as the third pulled back the bat and sung.  
  
"No!" yelled Omi as he ran and tackled the largest of the boys.  
  
"Stay out of this Tsukiyono. This is between us and the new kid." came the blunt reply from the teen behind him with the bat.  
  
"What could he have done in the hour since school started to be beaten with a bat?" The blond asked, tightening his hold on the man thorough. Without any other choice, the other boy had to let go of his pray and focus on Omi.  
  
"He..." Before the larger boy could come up with a reply, he was passed out from lack of air.   
  
Omi got up and turned his atention to the other three boys. The one he had come to save was bundled into a ball at the feet of the other two. One raised a foot, ready to kick the fallen teen. "Are you sure that you want to do that?" Omi asked in his most threatening voice.   
  
"Um..." the other boy replied as he put his foot down. He then proceeded to turn and run. His friend soon followed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Omi asked sweetly, turning his atention to the fallen youth.  
  
Dark blue eyes turned on him. The other boy got up and dusted himself off. "I am fine," he said coldly. "Bombay."  
  
Suddenly recognition clicked and Omi realized that not only was this his counterpart from Swartz, but that he had just blasted down from class to save an enemy that was perfectly capable off saving himself. "Why?" was all Omi managed to get out.  
  
"Come on Bombay, I know that you can do better than 'why'. "replied the smaller assassin, a small smirk crossing his face as Omi's confusion grew.  
  
Omi finally getting enough hold on himself to think straight, tried again. "Why didn't you fight back?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
"Now that is more articulate at least." Nagi started . "Why didn't I fight back? Well, I guess the answer to that is complex. To simplify, lets just say that I should have needed to."  
  


"What the hell does that mean?" Omi asked, this time in his normal voice.  
  
"It means that..." he paused as if deep in thought. Then a full blown smirk came to his beautiful lips. "I'll see you in class, Omi." the raven haired youth said before turning and walking away.  
  
/What the fuck was that about?/ Omi asked himself. /Hey! He never answered my question!/  
  
~*X*~  
  
Thanks to the stunt that he had pulled, Omi was not only late to class, but soaked when he got there. "Tsukiyono," the teacher exclaimed when he walked into the class dripping. "Where have you been?" she scolded. "Well, never mind. Take your seat." The blond assassin was overjoyed that she had decided to forgo the punishment that he was sure would have been coming if it had been any other student.   
  
"Today we are welcoming a new student." the teacher continued. She then motioned to the dark boy standing to her right. "This is Naeo Nagi."  
  
Omi looked up from his books at that last statement. How was it that the other boy had gotten not only here on time, but dry? It just wasn't fair!A quick scan of the room told to the deduction that the only empty seat was the one directly to his right. As if to confirm his suspicions, the teacher said, "Take the seat beside Tsukiyono."  
  
~*X*~  
  
They had been working on an assignment for the last ten minutes and had Omi felt eyes on him for the last twenty. Finally he broke down and turned to look the midnight blue eyes down. "What?" he asked quietly, but in a harsh tone nonetheless.  
  
"Nothing," came the gruff reply.  
  
"Stop staring at me." Omi said turning back to his work. The feeling of being watched didn't decrees any. The only difference was that it now felt as if there were a hand on his back. Nagi found it amazingly amusing, judging by the evil smirk that crossed his elfin features when Omi turned to glare at him. He was about to yell 'Shi-ne!' just to see if it would faze the boy when the bell rand. /Thank the gods!/  
  
Now it was off to lunch. /There is no way that Prodigy can get away with bothering me at lunch.? Or so our little Innocent Omi-kun thought. After buying a sports drink and something that looked suspiciously like what he had last Friday when Yoji tried to cook and get ready for a date at the same time, he set out to find Rex and Kris.   
  
When he finally managed to find his two friends, Omi was disappointed to see a now familar head of black hair at his normal seat. He sighed and continued towards his friends. Rex looked up and called to him, "Omi-kun, look what we found! He was going to eat alone. We can't allow that now can we?"  
  
Omi couldn't very well tell the greened eyed girl the real re3son that he didn't want to spend time with the boy. Hell, he hadn't even really admitted it t himself yet. So he had to smile and sit down at the end of the table. /I wish this day would end already./   
  
Rex and her boy friend went on as if it were any other day. Kris talked about the new manga that he just had to have and Rex went in depth about a new anime. Once or twice they even asked Omi and/or Nagi a question.  
  
It was almost the end of lunch when Omi felt the all too familiar feel of non-tangible figures on his back. He turned his best Glare-o-Death on the other assassin, but the younger boy just smiled.  
  
/Oh, he thinks this is so~ funny.Well I'll show him!? Omi thought to himself with an evil smirk that was so un-Omi-like that the other two had to stop and stare. When he realized that they were watching him, Omi stopped. "Um... Guys? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"No reason." Rex replied. "I just, you know, figured out why you don't have a girl friend." she finished with a smirk that was equally as evil as the one that Omi had just been in possion of.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Kris asked. Sufficient to say, he definitely was not the brightest color in the rainbow.   
  
"Shut up." Omi said flatly.  
  
"No thanks," Rex replied.  
  
"Guys, What are you talking about?" Kris asked. Nope, he was about as sharp as a bowling ball.  
  
Nagi burst out laughing. That was enough to get the other three to shut up and stare at him. He tried, but the usually stoic youth couldn't hold back the cries of mirth flowing from him. Kris was a dumb ass, Rex was a bitch, and Omi was in denial about his sexuality. It was kinda funny.  
  
Omi was now glaring at the smaller assassin and his green eyed friend, looking offended. Omi was about to ask Nagi what was 'so dame funny?' when an uproar pulled his atention to the soda machines.   
  
"Take the dame dollar!" yelled a girl in English. She then started kicking the stupid box and telling it that this was all just another example of how god hated her. "All I want is a dame Poweraid!" she yelled again.  
  
"Excuse me?" Nagi asked her slowly. Crawford had made him learn English, but that didn't mean he was conferrable speaking it.  
  
"What do you want?" The girl asked angrily. Then suddenly, in a very loony tones type of way, a light bulb appeared over her head. "You wouldn't happen to have change, would you?"   
  
"As it happens, I would." he said as he handed over the change and received the bill in return.   
  
"Your my savior!" she announced. She then proceeded to glop him. "If there is ever anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." She then left to get her Poweraid.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's notes: I go to an American High school, so please forgive me if this is way off. I also know that they don't use dollars in Japan, but I'm not sure I want to mess with the whole conversion thing. Review!  
  



	2. Part Two

Dark Angel   
By: Craw/Brad   
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing worth any money... poor me...   
  
Author's notes: I love the Rocky Horror Picture Show! I wish there was somewhere by me that still did Midnight Madness... That really has nothing to do with the story, but that's really too bad! "I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I am one hell of a lover."   
  
Part Two   
  
"What was that?" Omi asked as Nagi walked back to their table.   
  
"I believe it is known as human kindness." Nagi replied sarcastically.   
  
"Omi! Stop being rude!" Kris exclaimed, still kinda lost.   
  
"Hn." Omi said before throwing a glare at the entire group and leaving. /Why the hell won't he leave me alone?/ Omi asked himself silently. He didn't mean to, but he found his thought drifting from how annoying the boy was, to how nicely shaped his... lower asset were.   
  
With dark blue eyes that could see into the very depths of your soul if you would let them. Eyes that you could lose your self in for hours at a time. /I am not thinking that./ Omi stated flatly. /There is no way in hell that I am thinking about the feel of his lips on mine, or the feel of that small frame entwined with my own.../ Omi couldn't hold back the sigh that fell from his lips even if he had tried, which he didn't.   
  
He felt a hand on his back. A hand that the blond knew wouldn't be there if he turned and looked. "What?" he asked as he turned to face the object of his denial. He was now painfully aware that they were alone in the hall.   
  
For the second time that day, Nagi made a face that said I-had-expected-better-of-you. "Nothing."   
  
"Look, what do you what from me? If you want to fight then come on! If not, then just leave me the hell alone!" Omi said. His anger was now filling his voice. "Stop touching me! Stop following me! Just leave me alone!"   
  
"Ah," Nagi said with a smirk. "Is kitty getting mad?" the smaller assassin gave a small laugh before continuing. "Stop touching you? Are you sure that's what you want? I know the truth, I have seen it all before." His smirk grew at Omi's look of total disbelief. "I am sure that I know more about your feelings than even you do."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Omi asked, all but the barest hit of anger gone from his tone. He sounded as lost as Kris had minutes before.   
  
"What I mean," Nagi said with a knowing smile. "Is that you want me."   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" The blond asked his darker counter.   
  
"I am talking about they way that you look at me. I am talking about the heat you feel every time you think I might be looking at you the same." the elfin boy replied.   
  
/What is he saying?/ Omi asked himself. /Does he mean I'm gay?/ After considering it for a moment, the bright little blond assassin came to an conclusion. /Ok, I'm gay. How the hell does he know? Is this one of the Swartz mind games?/ "This is one of your sick games isn't it?"   
  
"No, it's not." Nagi stated flatly, in a voice that held no feelings. "You know it's true, that you have always felt this way."   
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Omi asked. He had decided that he asked the looks he received for one word questions.   
  
"Because, I feel the same." His tone gave nothing away.   
  
Omi's head started to spin. Had Nagi just said that he felt the same? /Does that mean he likes me too?/ "Does that mean..." he started, but then he felt like he was falling. Then there was that instant pain in the back of his head.   
  
~*X*~   
  
The next thing that filtered through Omi's haze of unconsciousness was the feeling of being lifted. He opened an eye to see a very battered looking Nagi. "What happened?" Omi asked in a shaky voice.   
  
Nagi looked kinda shocked, but answered none the less. "The boy's from earlier decided they wanted another shot at me."   
  
"Please tell me you didn't hurt them." Omi asked as he floated to the grown.   
  
"I knocked them out. They won't remember anything, but other than that they should all be fine." Nagi said flatly.   
  
"Are you ok?" asked the older assassin, concern filling his eyes, as he sat up.   
  
"Don't sit up." Nagi admonished, pushing Omi back down. "I'm fine. I'm not the one that got hit in the head with a lead pipe."   
  
"A lead pipe?" Omi asked. He was obviously quite shocked. Nagi just pointed. One the side of the hall, there was a two foot long, inch and a half thick piece of pipe. "Oh gods! I didn't think they would actually use a pipe ! I have heard them threatening people with it, but to really use it?" Omi shook his head. /That was a bad idea./ he thought as pain stabbed a new. After fighting with Nagi and managing to fall a few times, Omi finally got to hi feet. They then made their way towards the nurses office.   
  
~*X*~   
  
/Gods! He is so~ beautiful./ Omi thought to himself. The nurse had made him lay down and not fall to sleep. Meanwhile, she had order Nagi out of his shirt and was now peering at the rising blue stops. "What happened?" She asked looking into Nagi's midnight eyes.   
  
"We got into a small fight." Nagi answered coolly.   
  
"I can see that." the woman replied flatly."What I meant was, how did you get the bruises? The old ones?"   
  
"I was in a different fight."   
  
"If you don't tell me, I can't help." she said.   
  
/Oh gods! It's not like he can just say, 'I got them when I was tiring to kill some one.'/ "Um... Nurse, he is telling the truth. We had a fight a few days ago." Omi voiced.   
  
"Why were the two of you fighting?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Um... Well the fight today was because I helped Nagi this morning an the other side wasn't happy to let it go." Omi said, telling the truth.   
  
"And what about the other fight?"   
  
"It was because he said that my roommate looks like a girl." Nagi blurted out. Omi just stared at him in disbelief.   
  
"Fine! Get out!" the nurse said, not seeing the look on Omi's face.   
  
Once they were out of ear shot, Omi turned on Nagi. "The reason we were in a fight was because I said your roommate looked like a girl?" Omi said cynically. "Thanks for making us both sound like idiots."   
  
"I'm sorry." Nagi said looking a his feet. /Oh! He is so adorable!/ "Thanks for covering for me."   
  
"Well what was I suppose to do?" Omi asked. "If they find out about you, at some point they would find out about me. Anyway, we're friends right?"   
  
Nagi looked up and smiled. "At school we can be anyway." After a few seconds of just generally looking at each other, Omi realized that they were yet again, alone in a hallway. A quick cheek of his watch told him that they were skipping their last class. /Oh shit!/ their's was one of those annoying schools that would call home if you missed a class. Aya wasn't going to like this.   
  
"Um, do you want to..." Omi started to ask, until he realized that they were standing in front of the school. "go somewhere?" he finished weakly.   
  
"Ok, where did you have in mind?" the raven haired youth asked.   
  
"Oh, I don't know." the blond replied. "We could go get a snack."   
  
"Ok," the smaller assassin replied hesitantly. /He doesn't look like he eats much. Omi thought. "Um, Omi? What happens if someone sees us?"   
  
"Well, I think that if we explain things, my team at least, will understand." Omi said with a smile.   
  
"Oh," was all Nagi said as he lead the way to a little coffee shop he had seen that morning from the bus.   
  
"What is it Nagi-kun?" Omi asked.   
  
"I was wondering what you had been planing to ask this morning?" Nagi asked softly as they came to the doors of the shop. A quick scan told the younger boy that neither the precog of telepath were inside and he entered.   
  
After they were seated and had placed their orders, Omi asked tentatively, "What?"   
  
"The question you were going to ask before you got hit in the head by that bastard." Nagi replied.   
  
"Oh," Omi said. /I didn't really want to ask.../ "It was nothing."   
  
"Really?" Nagi asked with a smirk. "You looked like you might have cried. I just assumed that the question would have been important."   
  
Omi tried to stop the blush that was rising to darken his cheeks. Having failed that, he tried to hid it. Nagi's smirk grew into a full blown grin as he watched the show. "Shut up." Omi said when he saw the other's smug face. /Gods he has a great smile./ If anything Nagi's smile widened at his commit. Finally finding his voice again, Omi said, without thinking, "You have a really nice smile. You should show it more often."   
  
That is when the world turned upside down. The only indication that anything was going to happen was a flash of white. Then suddenly an insane Irishman was standing in front of their table. /What the hell?/ Omi thought after se4eing the one eyed physco. / Is he going to kill me? Is the whole dame universe trying to keep me from asking my question?/   
  
"Farfarello!" the midnight eyed assassin exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did you get out of your straight jacket?" Nagi sounded more shocked than concerned.   
  
"Crawford had a vision lad." The taller man said in heavily accented English.   
  
Nagi's eyes darkened, "Thank you," he said to Farfie. "but why are you telling me?"   
  
Having expected this question, Farf answered without hesitation. "Because you deserve to be happy. If for no other reason than it will hurt Him."   
  
Omi got the distinct impression that this was one of the few times that the older teen wasn't talking about god. "He has no right to do this!" Nagi said. "He has no right!" he echoed again, this time louder.   
  
The trio was receiving odd looks from the other people in the shop. Omi thought he was good at reading people, but for the life off him he couldn't figure out what the dark teen in front of him was feeling. "Are you ok Nagi-kun?" Omi asked.   
  
"No, but I will be." he replied as he stood. "I will be."   
  
~TBC~   
  
I had most of this typed Friday, but I went to a friends house and couldn't finish it till this morning. Please review!!! I will luff you forever and ever if you do! ~Brad 


	3. Part Three

Dark Angel  
By: Craw/Brad  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own... :starts to cry:  
  
Author's notes: Sorry that this took so long... I had to take care of some family matters and I haven't had time to type this up... sorry.  
  
Part Three  
  
Nagi and Farfarello were now standing in front of Omi. "I know the question you have been working up to all day. It's 'do I feel the same?' isn't it?" Nagi didn't wait for Omi's answer before continuing. "The answer is yes. That is why you need to go back to your flower shop, to your friends, and forget about me." Nagi said with a sigh as he turned to leave.  
  
He was mid-step out the door when Farfie spoke up. "No." was all the older teen said. Nagi turned to see Farfarello holding onto Omi's arm. "His only chances of survival is with us. Crawford is expecting him to go to the shop. Schuldig is there waiting."  
  
"Um, I love the way that this conversation is going and all." the blond said glancing at the pale hand on his arm. "But do I get to have any say in the matter?" When neither of the other men made a move to continue, Omi went on, "Nagi, I only just accepted that I wasn't straight. In the same day I have had a dark angel tell me that he returns my feelings. There is nothing in hell or earth that will make me give him up on the same day."   
  
Nagi pushed Farfie out of his way and pulled Omi into his arms. "This will be dangerous." he warned.  
  
"And what that I do isn't?" Omi asked looking up into Nagi's eyes. "I am ready to fight for you." Their eyes meet and for a second Omi thought something like hope in those deep blue eyes.   
  
"Ok, you can come, but if things go badly, promise me that you will forget about me and move on." Nagi said into the larger assassin's ear.  
  
His closeness and hot breath, among other things, made Omi turn his head. Their lips only lightly brushed for a second, but when they parted Omi replied, "I promise that if worse comes to worse, I will try to go on."  
  
"We have to go." The Irishman said and pulled both Boy's toward the door. Nagi let himself be led out of the shop, very conscious of the arm place possessively around his waist.   
  
~*X*~  
  
How was he to know that when he signed on, the rest of Weiss would too? They didn't seem to be very happy about that fact either.   
  
"You're going to pay for this." Ran murmured  
  
"Hey, if you don't want to help," Omi said defensively, "Then don't!"  
  
On one side of the room stood the platinum haired Irishmen, the midnight eyed assassin and the small blond. On the other side was the remainder of Weiss.   
  
After leaving the coffee shop, Farf had lead the way the the back entrance of Weiss' apartments. When asked about Schuldig, he simply answered that the redhead would have gotten broad by that time. Upon entering, Omi had lead the other two men into the mission room and told them to wait there. He then proceeded to the shop where the other three were at work and informed them that the shop was closing. That had been over an hour ago.  
  
For the first time Nagi spoke up. "It fine. If you wont help us, then we will leave. Come on Farf." he said in a soft, sad voice.  
  
"Very well," Farfarello said looking up from his arm, where he had just made a new cut. "But the fallen one comes as well."  
  
"No," Ran said from his place against the wall. "This is obviously a Schwartz mind game that you are playing on him." he sneered.  
  
"If Nagi leave, so do I." Omi stated flatly. "And this isn't some game." For good measure, the small teen threw his own glare into the mix.  
  
"Oh, if that is true, then why haven't we heard a reason why they are running from their own teammates?" Yohji asked from his makeshift chair of Ken.  
  
Omi didn't have a good answer for that, so he guessed. "Isn't that obvious? Crawford saw that we would hook up." Omi was smiling happily and looking as unnaturally cute as possible.  
  
As always, it worked. Ken called from the couch, "They are all staying." he then pushed Yohji off of him and grabbed Farfie. "I'll go bandage him up so he doesn't bleed all over the place." he called happily as he pulled the larger teen up the stairs behind him.  
  
~*X*~  
  
Thanking all the gods, Nagi saw Farfie take his medication the next morning. He raised an eyebrow however at the brunette sitting in his lap (Farf's not Nagi's). When Ken tried to get up, a blush spreading up his cheeks, Farfarello placed an arm around his waist and pulled him close.   
  
That brought a small laugh out of Nagi's new lover. (Need we say where Farf and Nagi slept?) "It's fine Kenken. We don't mind." Omi said as he placed a big plat of food in front of Nagi and sat down in a posesion that greatly resembled Ken's.   
  
The four just sat there, feeding each other for about half an hour before a tall blond walked in. He didn't look at either couple, he only had eyes for one man in that room and his name was Mr. Coffee. He managed to down too cups before taking in his surroundings. "What the hell?" he exclaimed as his eyes landed on the two older assassins.   
  
Ken blushed deeply and left the room. Farfarello didn't enjoy his kitten being unconformable, so he sat back and glared an Yohji as he pulled out a knife. He ran his pink tung from base to point , the entire time keeping his eyes on the blond. With a 'meep', the green eyed assassin ran from the room. At the same time the younger teens burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Farf, that was kinda mean." Omi said between gasp for air. He had earlier decided that he liked the Irishman when he wasn't trying to kill him.  
  
"Well he shouldn't have made my little fluffy soccer ball embarrassed."   
  
"'Little fluffy soccer ball'?" Omi asked.  
  
"Annoyingly cute nicknames hurt god!" he replied happily.  
  
"Ok," Omi said in a backing-away-slowly tone of voice. Turning to the boy beneath him, he started, "Na..." After seeing the glare in Farfarello's eyes, he changed his statement. "Cuddly dark angel?" he asked uncertainly. After receiving a nod from the Irishman, he went on. "I think I need a shower." he stated with a gleam in his blue eyes.  
  
"Well, Om.." he too received a glare. "Dearest... blue eyed... Huggle bunny? Screw this. Lets go take a shower." He said angrily. He then proceed to stand up and carry one very happy Bombay out of the room.   
  
Farf could be heard, if anyone had been around to hear him, saying "Huggle bunny hurts god!"  
  
~*X*~   
  
"Huggle bunny?" Omi asked as they reentered the room an hour later. He hadn't been able to asked before now, his mouth had been a little busy.  
  
"Like Cuddly dark angel is any better." Nagi replied with a smile.  
  
"I think of you as my dark angel!" Omi pouted with the sad puppy eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nagi said, pulling his blond lover into his arms. He could feel Omi smiling into his hair, but at the moment, he didn't care. So what if after only being together for a day, Omi had the younger assassin wrapped around his finger?  
  
"Hn." the sound interrupted the teens and they turned to see Ran sitting at the table glaring at them. Upon further observation, they noticed that the other three assassins where in the room as well. Ken was standing next to the counter on which Farf was sitting, playing with a blender.Yohji was sitting across from Ran at the table , trying his hardest to not look at anything.   
  
If he looked to the left, he received an eye full of Farfarello glaring at him and Ken rubbing the golden eyed man in various places. Looking to the right, he would see the younger teens holding each other tight, trying to look innocent. If he were to look forward, he would find himself on the end of Ran's death glare. With a slight 'meep' he moved to lean against the wall and placed his gaze on his feet.   
  
Both Farf's and Nagi's eyes, all three of them, grew suddenly cold. "Kill 'em." Farfarello volunteered.  
  
"We don't have to kill them both. Only Him." Nagi replied coldly.  
  
"Ay." the Irishman conceded. He glanced at Ken, then Omi, and back. "I don't think we should get them involved in this any more than they already are." he said with a level of caring that surprised all of Weiss.   
  
What shocked them even more was that it was Ken, not Omi, that said, "No, if this is important enough for you to put your life on the line, then I will as well."  
  
"Same here." Omi agreed. "We have only just found you, we refuse to lose you now."

  
"Aww. Screw it." came from Yohji. "If Ken and Omi are both in, so am I. Can't let them have all the fun." The blond said in a teasing tone.   
  
"Well," Their 'heartless' leader said, "you will need a responsible, sane, logical adult, so I have no choice in helping those in need."  
  
"Thank you." Nagi said as he pulled Omi into his arms and slammed his lips to those of the older boy. Ran smiled, Yohji murmured to himself "I'm not watching.", and Farf, deciding that his younger teammate had the right idea, pulled Ken into a passionate embrace.  
  
~*X*~  
  
The trap was set. Omi and Nagi would play the part of bait and Farfarello and Ken would be the first to arrive after their target. Ten minutes later, Yohji and Ran would show up. Ran would disable all of the cars after they got there, all but his, of course.  
  
Their target was Brad Crawford, although only Nagi and Farf knew the real reason. Nagi had almost told Omi the night before, but something had held him back. Omi didn't know about his past, and In all honesty, Nagi was scared of what would happen if he found out. The truth wasn't worth losing the only lover to ever love him over.   
  
Nagi knew that Farf would never tell anyone. He was far too polite for something like that. Farf... he had been treated like an animal by Schuldig and Crawford. They hadn't seen him as anything besides an insane man that wanted to hurt god. Nagi thought that, maybe Farf had warned him about Crawford because he cared for his younger teammate, the first person who had ever started by treating him like a person.   
  
Brad Crawford would pay.  
  
~TBC~


	4. Part Four

Dark Angel

By: Craw/Brad

Disclaimer: I don't own… I know, it is really sad isn't it? I wish that I owned to boys, they would get a lot more exercise if I did…

Author's Notes: I am done with finals!!! I am now out of school for the summer and am laughing at all the people that still have to go to classes. I went to a pool party yesterday and am now too burnt to go outside today… So you get an update!!!

Part Four

Omi and Nagi were sitting side by side in a restaurant facing the door. In front of the two sat a single large platter filled with strips of grilled chicken, fruit and some fried rice. Nagi would open his mouth as the other assassin raised a chunk of pineapple to his lips and then as he was chewing on that, he would return the favor. And so they went, feeding each other until all that was left on their plate was a little rice and the sauce the chicken had been grilled in.

Thought they were will hidden in shadow, Nagi still had seen Crawford and Schuldig as soon as they entered the room. The duo was clocked in shadows watching as the younger pair had their fun with dinner. Nagi had been blocking his thoughts, so he knew that they didn't know he knew they were there.

When the waitress came to take their plate and ask for desert orders, Omi asked, with an evil gleam in his bright eyes, "Do you have any hot fudge?"

After the teen answered that "Of course they did." Omi's gleam became an all out twinkle.

"Then we will take a small bowl of hot fudge, and a plate of strawberries and sliced bananas." After she left to retrieve their order, Omi9 turned to his lover and said, "We get to have the time of our lives and don't have to pick up the tab. I think I would like to go under cover more often." This statement brought a small smile to Nagi's lips.

The afore mentioned utensils of fun arrived within minutes. Omi grabbed a strawberry as Nagi picked up a slice of banana. In one fluid motion Omi kidnapped the chocolate. Nagi open his mouth to protest, only to find Omi tracing his lips with a chocolate covered strawberry. Omi started at the midpoint on Nagi's upper lip, he followed the curve of the younger mans supple lips until they were covered in the sweet darkness of the sugary treat.

Omi then bit off the tip of the berry and leaned in towards his lover. Nagi sat still and aloud the blond to then lick the sticky substance of his lips with little flicks of his pink tong. He then parted them when he felt something pushing against them. Having expected Omi's tong, he was surprised to find himself in possession of a chunk of strawberry. Deciding that it was his turn, Nagi snatched the chocolate back from his lover and returned the older teens actions.

They keep on like this until there is no fruit left in front of the pair. With a final kiss they motion for the check . Omi them pays with a Kritiker issued credit card. They noticed that quite a few guys at other tables were shooting them dirty looks as the girls cooed at them. One even looked like she had been drooling.

Nagi said, "Get ready." to Omi as they exited the building.

Omi pulled out five darts as they melted into the shadows of the building. They knew that their only shot was if Crawford was too upset by what he saw to read his visions properly. If the older assassins didn't follow them, then they were screwed.

The gods seemed to have been on the young lovers side, for the next two people that exited the building were none other than the oldest members of Schwarz. Omi threw a tranquilizer into the neck of the redhead. Schuldig tried to move out of the way, only the find that he was held in place by his youngest team mate. Nagi let him fall to the ground seconds later and turned his attention to the gun wielding American.

Wail his training wouldn't allow him to kill a teammate, there wasn't anything to stop him from disarming the man. So, in a matter of seconds, the silver hand gun went flying onto the roof of a nearby building.

"Oh? Does the little whore want to play?" sneered the older man.

"Shut up." The midnight eyed youth yelled as he tried to tear apart the American. Sadly it didn't work.

"Does the kitten want to play too?" He asked as a dart flew threw where he was standing seconds before. "I wonder what he would think if he knew what you really were?" Crawford said to Nagi.

"I wouldn't care." Omi said threw clenched teeth. "I care about him for who he is. We all have a past that we aren't proud of. I don't care what he did in the past."

"Oh, I don't know. I think you might care about this." Then he was gone. He didn't run or anything, he was just gone, as if he had never been there.

"Fuck!" Nagi yelled. "We were so close." Omi walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover. They would get Crawford or they would die trying.

X

"I'm not henti!" Yohji yelled.

"What is that about?" Omi asked Ken. They had all meet in the ally, but because they were missing someone to fight, they had all gone back to the kitty with Schuldig in tow. The German was now tied up in the store room.

Yohji left the room, mumbling about sexy little underage assassins. "I have no idea." replied Ken, who was sitting in the lap of everyone's favorite Irishman.

"He didn't like that he liked your show." Said the white haired teen. He then laughed and pulled Ken into a deep kiss. "You really hurt god." he said after a minute.

"Do we have any fudge?" ken asked.

Nagi couldn't help but laugh at that. "No, we already looked." he said. All four received the glare of death from Aya.

"Your little 'show' cost us money." Aya said.

"Oh lighten up." Ken said, "They were only having a little fun, and it wasn't even our money." For all of his logic, he was rewarded with an ultra death glare of super shut-up-now-or-I-will-kill-you-ness. Farfie then threw Aya the Ultimate death glare of ultra If-you-don't-sotp-glaring-at-my-boyfried-with-that-stupid-death-glare-of-super-shut-up-now-or-I-will-kill-you-ness-I-will-kill-you-ness.

Aya, deciding that Farfarello wasn't really his best bet in a fight, turned his glare on Omi. "Don't glare at him!" Nagi said. He added a little force to his words. At this, Aya left the room, mumbling about his team and this being unfair.

Omi spoke up for the first time in a few minutes. "We do have chocolate syrup." he said, "and I think we have some caramel left." Both Nagi and Ken made a mad dash for the frig. After retrieving the two bottles, ken laughed. He quickly changed his tune as both were 'magically' floated out of his hands. He pounced on Nagi and retrieved them. After a few minutes, Omi was on the floor, rolling around laughing his heads off. Farf was laughing like a madman… a crazy person… a… dam it! He was laughing a lot.

Finally getting a hold of himself, Omi stood up. Walking to where the bottles were floating just out of Ken's reach, he pulled down the Caramel. He smiled when he found that it was almost full. " Come on Nagi-koi, I have had enough chocolate for one night." he called as he left the room. Nagi quickly followed his lover.

"Annoyingly cute nicknames! Remember the annoyingly cute nicknames!" Farfarello chided from his place in front of a kneeling Ken, who had a large grin plastered to his face.

"I got the chocolate!" he cheered. Farf pulled him into a long, passion-filled kiss that kept going, even after ken's door was closed.

X

The next morning, 5:27 to be precise, was meet with four pairs of eyes popping open simultaneously at the sound of an explosion. The next second found four assassins running down the hall in various states of undress in the direction of the room that the sound animated from.

Farfarello was the first to reach the door. He came to a sudden stop once he opened it , causing the other three to crash into him. Having only pulled on a pair of boxers before leaving Ken's room, everyone saw the unnatural pale that overcame his person wail he backed up slowly. "Go back." he said softly to Ken and the others.

"What is it?" called Omi, Who was behind everyone else, in only a pair of sweat pants

"Oh isn't this cute? A psychopath telling his kitten to get out of harms way!" called the cold voice of Brad Crawford from the other side of the door way.

"Omi, Ken, go get Aya and Yohji. Bring your weapons." Nagi said, who was in a large T-shirt, "Fast."

"Ok," Omi replied as he turned and ran up the stairs. First he went to Aya's room, the Yohji's and finally his own. After grabbing ten darts had his crossbow, he bounded back down the stairs.

/I hope that my Dark Angel is fine./ he thought to himself. Too bad that that their was a redhead down stairs listening.

X Oh, isn't that sweat? Dark Angel? I'm sure he is overjoyed to hear you call him that.X snorted the nasal voice. Omi felt some relief when he heard another set of feet behind him on the steeps.

"I wonder what he would do if I were to tell him what you really are." The American said.

"Don't you dare. I am not be able to kill you, but I wont let you leave here alive either." Nagi replied.

Omi reached the doorway to find Farfie in a pile in the corner of the room with the American standing over him. The German had been released and was standing over the small, raven haired boy. Beads of sweat where rolling down Nagi's face. "I wouldn't let that happen even if you killed me." yelled Nagi.

Without thinking, Omi picked a dart blindly and threw it in Schuldig's direction. Having been too preoccupied with tormenting the smaller boy to pay attention to Omi's thoughts, the dart hit him square in the neck. He fell to the ground dead seconds later.

With a slash of a claw, Crawford also fell. True, Ken had had the help of a Katana and a wire, but the man had tried to hurt his Farfie-kins!

X

They had gotten the one-eyed man and Nagi into their beds and then called Manx. She seemed rather displeased that they had left her in the dark for so long, "So you have been housing the enemy in the Kitty for a week and no-one saw fit to inform me?" She yelled as the other agents cleaned up the store room. Killing people left a lot of blood laying around.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry?" Omi asked in a sarcastic cry. "I had to help him." the youngest member of Weiss said as tears started to fall down his face. This earned Manx a glare from everyone.

"Fine!" She said in a huff as she left the room. Truth be told, if she could, she would be glaring at herself. No one likes it when Omi cries.

X

The next day found the six assassins sitting around an all too small table. "So," said the oldest of these. "What do we do now?"

"I say we eat," Ken replied.

"Great suggestion, my little fluffy soccer ball." Farfie chimed in.

"Of course," Yohji said in a dismal voice. It was far too early to have the madman trying to kill him. "but what I meant was, what do we do about all of this?"

"I think we should start by finding out what the hell was going on." Aya replied coldly.

"Um… I'll tell Omi." Nagi said in a little voice. "I need to tell him first." The usually cold mask had fallen and Nagi looked like he was near tears. Omi scooped the smaller teen into his arms. They were almost out of the room before Nagi said, "Farf, can you tell the rest?"

"Of course, little one." he said sadly.

With that, the two boys disappeared up the stairs.

"So?" Aya asked.

"He had a ruff life. After he joined Schwarz it just go worst." Farfarello said, "I couldn't save him." He then began to walk towards the stairs. With his back facing the room he said, "Crawford would rape him." before he disappeared.

"What?" Yohji said after about ten minutes of silence. "Was he serious?" he asked Ken.

"This isn't something that he would joke about." Ken replied coldly. He then went off to play a game of soccer. Farfarello would need some time alone.

X

"Nagi, you don't have to tell me. We all have a past, it doesn't matter now. I will still feel the same no matter what." Omi said lovingly. "I love you for you."

"But you wont after you know what I am. You wont want to touch me." Nagi said more to himself than Omi. "But I have to tell you anyway." He took a deep breath to steady himself before he continued, "you deserve to know."

"When I was little, my parents thought I was a freak. My mother got into drugs and my father would come home drunk all the time. They started having all of these fights about whose fault it was that they had a 'useless freak' for a son. One night he came home more drunk than usual and killed her. He then decided to turn on me. I can't really remember what happened after that. I woke up sometime later in a hospital. I think that I loss control of my powers and blew up the house.

"In the end, I found myself lost and alone on the streets of Tokyo. I did what I had to do, who I had to do, to survive. Then, one day a few years ago, Crawford came up to me. I assumed that he was just another customer, but he offered me a place to stay, food to eat, cloths and a shower. He said that all I had to do was kill a few people. I figured that I was already dammed, so I agreed.

"Every thing was going fine until about six months ago. Things… changed. He decided that he wanted for me to do more than just kill for him." Nagi's Mask failed as tears started to run down his face in small rivers. "He wanted… he raped me. Farf tried to help, tried to stop it, but they chained him up in his room." At this point Nagi gave up fighting the emotions and let the sobs be ripped from his lungs.

Omi's held his lover tight and said, "Angel, I don't care. The only thing to have changed is that now I wish he were alive so I could kill him for you. I am so sorry. I love you."

That quieted Nagi's sobs some. "I… love… you… too." he managed between gasp for air.

Omi pulled himself and the smaller boy down onto the bed and they just lay there.

X

By the end of the next month, the fan girls had gotten use to the two new florist. Farfarello was a rival of Aya's for best bouquet and Nagi had a real eye for color. They still had the occasional problem and they were all still assassins, but for once in their lives, the members of Weiss were truly happy.

END


End file.
